


Excited by the Shadows

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: This Means War (2012), Warrior (2011)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Jokes, Caretaking, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Jokes, Laughter, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, losing a loved one, mentions of abuse, the boy next door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Life has a way of bringing certain people into your life. Sometimes it is for a good reason, sometimes it is for an unknown reason, and sometimes the reason isn't good enough.Most of the time people think, it is up to them to decide. Which category each person they meet fits into. But sometimes, certain people just don't fit into a certain category. Making them to most unforgettable person you'll meet.For Ruby meeting the boy next door, isn't the cliché story most people know. Sure her life gets turned upside because of him, and her heart might get broken. But maybe there is a cosmic reason, the pair met in the first place.For Suz she meets the classic charming and very hot guy, in the dog park. Life turns out pretty swell for her, but there must be something under the surface right? Because life just isn't kind to Suz... ever.The best thing to happen, that doesn't need to be questioned however. Is Suz and Ruby meeting in the most unlikely place, for the most unlikely reason, and eventually becoming friends.





	1. The boy next door

**Author's Note:**

> Okay please, please, please bare with on this. You really need to read this before continuing my story!  
> Yes I tagged Chris Pine for "This Means War", that is really the only movie of his (besides Wonder Woman) I have seen. So I guess I'm mostly using that as his basis... because he's a bit of a cocky flirt.  
> Now for Tom Hardy I tagged, "Warrior" I am obsessed with that movie. So yes I am using a bit of the character "Tommy" from that movie. Most of his backstory is used from that movie, and sure I might use his character "Tuck" from "This Means War" for his fluffy side.
> 
> So although I tagged the movies differently, and I tagged the actors as themselves. I am more using characters of theirs, along with their actual personality at times. I know, that makes NO SENSE! I am sorry, just please bare with me I beg of you!  
> I have been wanting to write Tommy again, to actually post for months! It wasn't until now, that I actually made something concrete. Although I did have a second idea, but I tend to struggle with that in other stories... So anyway.
> 
> I hope you get what I'm trying to do, and I hope you enjoy this.  
> I'm not good at what I do, I just do this to keep my mind/thoughts busy.

**_Then Ruby:_ **

 

**_\----_ **

"Come here you dork!" Ruby says, as she playfully pushes her dog.

 

-

The dog barks playfully.

 

-

"Oh tough guy huh?" Ruby grunts.

 

-

The dog playfully growls.

 

-

"Oh that's what you think? Well this is mine now!" Ruby grabs the dog's stick.

 

-

The dog barks as Ruby takes off running.

 

\---

Ruby laughs as her dog, chases her around the house. She looks over her shoulder, and then she face plants.

 

-

The dog grabs Ruby's forearm, yanking her to the ground, and causing her to face plant.

 

\--

Ruby spits out dirt before she starts laughing.

 

-

The dog licks Ruby's face.

 

-

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Ruby pats her dog’s side.

 

-

The dog steps back to allow Ruby to get up.

 

-

"Thanks." Ruby smiles, wiping dirt off her clothes.

 

\----

The dog’s ears perk up.

 

-

"What do you hear?" Ruby asks, looking down at her dog.

 

-

The dog looks over his shoulder.

 

-

Ruby looks up at the neighbors next door.

 

\--

An older woman, a beat down car, and a young man are standing outside of the house.

 

\--

"They must be moving in." Ruby comments to her dog.

 

\--

The woman carries in a few boxes. While the young man, looks over at Ruby.

 

-

Ruby's dog starts to growl.

 

-

"Come on old man. We'll say hello a different day." Ruby looks down at her dog.

 

-

The dog continues to watch the neighbors.

 

-

"Come on. I'm not chasing after you." Ruby says, as she starts to walk towards the front.

 

\--

Ruby's dog runs towards the neighbors, barking and growling.

 

-

"Hey! Stop it!" Ruby shouts, chasing after her dog.

 

\---

The neighbor boy, was walking towards Ruby's side of the property. Well... Until her dog started barking at him.

 

-

Ruby's dog stops at the edge of his property. He growls asserting his dominance.

 

\--

"Hey!" Ruby walks up to her dog.

 

-

The dog sits down, keeping his eyes on the neighbor boy, and he growls.

 

-

"You're a cranky old man! Quit it!" Ruby shakes her head.

 

-

The neighbor boy watches the dog. His heart racing.

 

-

"I'm sorry. He's just watching out for his little girl." Ruby shakes her head. She stands behind the dog.

 

"Watching out for his little girl?" The neighbor boy asks confused.

 

"Me." Ruby giggles.

 

-

The neighbor boy's eyes stay on the dog.

 

-

Ruby rolls her eyes.

 

-

The dog growls slightly.

 

\--

"Hi I'm Ruby. The old man here, his name is Dodge." Ruby holds out her hand.

 

-

The neighbor boy looks up at Ruby.

 

-

Ruby smiles when she gets a good look at him.

 

\--

The neighbor stands about 5'9", short dark brown hair, average build, full pouty lips, blue eyes, and a crooked pinkie finger.

 

\--

"Are you going to shake my hand? Or should I continue to look stupid here?" Ruby teases.

 

"Sorry." The neighbor boy shakes Ruby's hand.

 

-

Dodge growls.

 

-

Ruby lightly knees Dodge.

 

\--

"You would be?" Ruby asks, dropping her hand at her side.

 

"T-Tommy." The neighbor boy states.

 

"Nice to meet you Tommy." Ruby nods.

 

"You too." Tommy smiles slightly.

 

"Don't mind Dodge like I said. He's just a big teddy bear." Ruby wraps her arms around Dodge.

 

-

Tommy chuckles.

 

-

"He won't go on your property. Unless you're friends." Ruby states. "He knows where our yard ends."

 

"Okay." Tommy nods.

 

"Come on puppy." Ruby touches Dodge. "Time to go in."

 

-

Tommy watches Ruby and Dodge go inside.


	2. The guy at the park

**_Then Suz:_ **

 

**_\----_ **

Her favorite country singer in her ear (Brett Eldridge), a book on her lap, and a dog park in her view. Suz spends her day off, relaxing.

 

-

Suz's job of sitting on the phone is draining. She's always driving to a dull, and packed office space. Everyone sectioned off by 3 "cubicles" at a time. The only highlight of her day. Is working by one of her friends.

 

\---

A tennis ball rolls up to Suz's feet. She looks up from her book.

 

-

A black dog, with a white a little white on the nose, and white toes runs up to Suz.

 

-

Suz takes out her head phones. She smiles as the dog runs up to her.

 

-

The black dog hesitates in front of Suz.

 

-

"Hi. Is this yours?" Suz smiles picking up the ball.

 

-

The dog wags its tail slightly.

 

-

"Here you go." Suz tosses the ball back.

 

-

The dog happily picks its ball up.

 

\--

"I'm sorry!" A man runs up to Suz.

 

-

Suz looks up at the man.

 

-

"Sorry. I didn't mean to throw the ball that-" the man tries to explain.

 

\--

Suz looks the man over. He's about 6'0", blue eyes, average build (but slightly on the skinnier side), short light brown hair, and full lips.

 

\--

"It's okay. Is this your dog?" Suz asks.

 

"Yeah, I adopted him a month ago." The man smiles.

 

"He's handsome." Suz smiles.

 

"He's a big softie alright." The man chuckles, patting his dog's side.

 

"Is he a mix?" Suz asks.

 

"Uh yeah actually. He's a Pitbull mix." The man nods.

 

-

Suz smiles.

 

\---

"I'm sorry." The man slaps his forehead.

 

-

Suz furrows her brow.

 

-

"My name is Chris." The man introduces himself.

 

"I'm Suz." Suz smiles.

 

\--

"Do you-? Uh were you-?" Chris struggles to maintain conversation.

 

"It's my day off, I enjoy the company of the dogs." Suz shrugs.

 

"It's our first time here." Chris nods.

 

"You seem to be having fun." Suz smiles.

 

"Oh yeah, this guy is always full of energy." Chris chuckles.

 

"I bet he's a great cuddler too." Suz giggles.

 

"I think he gets that from me. Not to brag or anything." Chris shrugs with a smile.

 

-

Suz giggles.

 

\---

Chris' dog barks.

 

-

"Hey I'm trying to okay!" Chris looks down at his dog.

 

-

Suz looks at them confused.

 

-

The dog howls slightly.

 

-

"I was working my own system here. Way to kill my vibe!" Chris shakes his head.

 

-

Suz smiles.

 

-

The dog growls.

 

-

"Fine, fine... I'll just be straight forward." Chris sighs.

 

-

Suz giggles.

 

-

The dog barks.

 

-

"Alright already! Stop pressuring me!" Chris laughs.

 

-

Suz smiles.

 

\--

"Look I know we just met. But we were wondering, if you wanted to get lunch?" Chris asks.

 

"Normally, I'd like to know the person better first. But since your dog is so cute." Suz smiles down at Chris' dog. "I think I will accept your offer."

 

-

Chris smiles.

 

-

Suz bookmarks her page, she gathers up her purse, and she stands up.

 

-

"I know a great dinner close by." Chris smiles, attaching his dog's leash to the collar.

 

"Works for me." Suz smiles, as they start walking together.


	3. The diner

**_Then Ruby and Suz:_ **

 

**_\----_ **

"Jane! Jane!" Ruby yells, as she weaves her way past people.

 

"What?" Jane yells back annoyed.

 

"I need more coffee you bitch." Ruby sighs, as she reaches the counter.

 

"Well tell Mrs. Blanchard, to go home to her husband. Instead of investing in our shitty coffee." Jane makes a face.

 

"Just give me the decaf." Ruby rolls her eyes.

 

"Here whore." Jane sets the pot down.

 

"Thank you. I'll send Mrs. Blanchard your love." Ruby smiles, as she turns to leave.

 

-

Jane leans over the counter, and she slaps Ruby's ass.

 

-

"Hey!" Ruby laughs.

 

\--

An elderly woman shakes her head.

 

-

"Refill Mrs. Blanchard?" Ruby snorts.

 

"I really wish you girls, would save that for after work." Mrs. Blanchard sighs.

 

"Oh Mrs. Blanchard you know... Jane and I, just love each other so much." Ruby snorts.

 

-

Mrs. Blanchard casts a disapproving look.

 

-

"Refill?" Ruby asks again.

 

"No thank you." Mrs. Blanchard scoots her cup away.

 

"Alright then." Ruby nods, she checks other tables.

 

\---

"Hey sexy." Jane smirks, as Ruby sits at the counter.

 

"Mrs. Blanchard hates us." Ruby laughs.

 

"Yes." Jane fist pumps.

 

"You're awful." Ruby shakes her head.

 

\----

The diner bell rings as a guest enters.

 

-

"Have a seat anywhere. We'll be right with you." Jane wipes down the counter.

 

"Actually I'm here for a job." A woman says.

 

-

Ruby looks up from the counter.

 

-

"Do you know anything, about waitressing?" Jane asks looking at the woman.

 

"Not really. But I'm a quick learner." The woman shrugs.

 

\--

"What do you think?" Jane looks at Ruby.

 

"She's cute." Ruby shrugs.

 

-

Jane laughs.

 

\--

"Are you personable?" Ruby asks.

 

"I used to work on the phone. Customer service type of thing." The woman shrugs.

 

\--

"What do you think of the uniform?" Ruby asks standing up.

 

-

Ruby's wearing the classic zip up one pieced diner dress, the color is light blue with white lines, and the classic white apron. The outfit is paired with white sneakers and hair up.

 

-

"It's disgusting." The woman makes a face.

 

"She's hired." Ruby laughs.

 

"Welcome to the team. I'm Jane and this is Ruby." Jane introduces.

 

\--

"I'm Suz." The woman smiles.

 

"Mind if I call you Suzie Q?" Ruby asks.

 

"Only if I can call you Rub. Or Rob." Suz snorts.

 

"Deal." Ruby nods.

 

\--

"Here's a uniform." Jane tosses it to Suz.

 

"It's just me and Jane working. Her cousin does the cooking. Hours are up to you, the pay is crap, and the regulars tip great." Ruby explains.

 

"Sounds great." Suz smiles.

 

\---

"So what brings you to our humble diner?" Ruby asks.

 

"I was ready to blow my brains, out on the phone." Suz states.

 

-

Jane snorts.

 

-

"I just need a change in scene for a few months." Suz shrugs.

 

"Fair enough." Ruby nods.


	4. Ghost from the past

**_Ruby now:_ **

 

**_\----_ **

"Hey bitch." Ruby smiles, as she sits at the diner counter.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jane asks making a face.

 

"Day off and I'm bored." Ruby shrugs.

 

"Bitch it's been 8 years. You don't work here anymore." Jane scoffs.

 

"You're shorthanded, it really is my day off, and you love me." Ruby makes a face.

 

"Well I haven't done laundry. So we're out of uniforms." Jane shrugs.

 

"Damn, and I looked so cute in that disgusting thing." Ruby jokes.

 

"Just serve coffee to that back booth." Jane says, as she sets the pot down.

 

"Yes ma'am." Ruby salutes, picking the pot up.

 

-

Jane leans over the counter, Ruby turns around with the coffee, and Jane slaps Ruby's ass.

 

-

"Ow!" Ruby laughs, as she walks to the booths.

 

-

Jane giggles as she cleans the menus.

 

\---

"Refill." Ruby smiles, approaching the back booth.

 

"Hey Rubik's cube." A man greets.

 

-

Ruby looks down at the man, she gasps, and she drops the coffee pot.

 

-

"Ruby!" Jane scolds.

 

-

Ruby's shoes get covered in coffee, the breaking glass startles her, and she rushes out of the diner.

 

-

"Jane I'm sorry!" Ruby yells, as she runs out the door.

 

-

Jane looks at the door confused.

 

-

The man gets up from the booth, he drops his tip on the table, and then he goes after Ruby.

 

\----

**_Suz Now:_ **

 

**_\---_ **

Suz is on her lunch break, she's walking to the diner to grab something, and she gets knocked on her ass.

 

-

"Jesus!" Suz says annoyed.

 

"Suzie Q!" The person gasps.

 

"Ruby? What the hell is your problem?" Suz asks, wincing.

 

"I'm so sorry. Are you on lunch?" Ruby looks over her shoulder.

 

"Yeah I was going to go to the diner." Suz nods.

 

"Don't! Look I'll buy, just please-!" Ruby stands up, and she offers her hand.

 

-

Suz looks down the sidewalk.

 

\--

This beefcake of a man is walking down the sidewalk. His full pouty lips and blue eyes are a dead giveaway.

 

\--

"Holy shit he got buff." Suz comments.

 

"Suz please!" Ruby yanks Suz to her feet.

 

"Alright, alright." Suz says, as she takes off with Ruby.

 

-

The man tosses his hands, when he sees Ruby run off.

 

\--

Suz and Ruby literally run, to Suz's house to hide.

 

\----

"So I take it you haven't talked to him." Suz tries catching her breath.

 

"The guy ran off when his mom got sick! I was trapped taking care of her!" Ruby says annoyed.

 

"Go ahead." Suz sits down.

 

"He claimed joining the Marines, was to help pay for her treatment. I call bullshit! I think he got scared and ran off on us!" Ruby raises her voice. "I ended up burying that woman! As if that wasn't stressful enough. I lost Dodge too!"

 

-

Suz sighs.

 

-

"They both died six months apart. That- I didn't have anyone to lean on!" Ruby starts to tear up. "But eight years later, that son of a bitch!"

 

"Okay Ruby you're going to burst a blood vessel." Suz forces Ruby to sit in the living room. "Just breathe okay."

 

\--

"Why would he come back Suz?" Ruby asks, biting back tears.

 

"Young love?" Suz shrugs, sitting next to Ruby.

 

"We never dated." Ruby states.

 

"I know. But you did find him attractive."

 

"Do." Ruby mumbles.

 

"What?" Suz asks.

 

"I still find him attractive." Ruby corrects. "He's not the average, boy next door anymore. Now he's this beefy... Super hunky... Guy."

 

-

Suz giggles.

 

-

"Shut up! I'm still pissed he's back." Ruby says annoyed.

 

\---

"Are you hungry?" Suz asks.

 

"No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Ruby sighs.

 

-

Suz furrows her brow.

 

-

"Look I'm sorry. Buy a pizza or something on me." Ruby says, as she stands. "I just panicked, and I sucked you in. I should get home... I'm sorry."

 

"Ruby that's what friends are for." Suz shrugs.

 

"No I’m sorry. I should be going." Ruby gives Suz $40 before she leaves.

 

-

Suz sighs.


	5. Get out of my life!

Ruby walks home with her hands in her pockets. Seeing Tommy again, was like being slapped in the face. By a painful memory, once buried deep down.

 

\---

Ruby curses Tommy's name under her breath. Sure he looks incredible. But leaving his neighbor, to care for his mother. Was the shittiest thing to do, especially when he ran off.

 

\---

Ruby looks up once she reaches her house. She stops dead in her tracks on the sidewalk.

 

-

"Hey." He smiles, sitting on Ruby's porch.

 

"What the hell do you want Tommy?" Ruby asks angrily.

 

"I see you ditched the uniform." Tommy comments.

 

"Yeah looks like you did too." Ruby crosses her arms.

 

"You look good Ruby." Tommy smiles.

 

"Piss off." Ruby says annoyed.

 

\--

"Ruby I'm-" Tommy stands up.

 

"You ran off while I took care of her! You can't decide to apologize now!" Ruby storms up to Tommy.

 

"Ruby I didn't mean to run off. I was serving, to help pay her bills." Tommy states.

 

"Yeah? Well a lot of good that did! She died wondering where her son was." Ruby pokes Tommy's chest with her finger. "I wondered the same thing! It broke my heart to watch her die."

 

-

Tommy looks down.

 

-

"I was your neighbor, and your friend. YOUR mother died holding MY hand." Ruby states. "Where were you during that? Why weren't you by her side instead? Huh, why did you trap me in that situation?"

 

"Ruby-" Tommy looks up at her.

 

"No. I don't want to hear it. Get off my porch, and get out of my life!" Ruby shoves Tommy aside.

 

-

Tommy turns around to face Ruby.

 

-

"I wish I'd never met you Tommy!" Ruby says, as she storms into her house.

 

"I deserve that." Tommy mumbles to himself.

 

-

Ruby slams her door shut, she leans against the door, and she slides to the floor crying.

 

\---

Ruby tries masking her heartbreak, with anger. It rarely ever works, especially now that Tommy's back.

 

\----

Back then Tommy and his mother, were running from Tommy's abusive father. They happened to settle in next door. Only because his mom got tired of driving.

 

-

Ruby got close to Tommy and his mom.

 

-

Tommy was always outside, because that's where he'd find Ruby. He'd watch her play with her dog.

 

-

Ruby would always notice, and she got Dodge to lighten up to Tommy. At least allowing him to be near Ruby... Without growling.

 

\--

But when Tommy's mom got sick. Four years after meeting Ruby. He struggled to care for her.

 

-

Ruby offered to help Tommy. Because she used to do it as job. She didn't mind helping her neighbor, and her friend.

 

\--

When the bills piled up, Tommy went to the Marines. He thought it would only be temporary. But instead, it became his escape for eight years.

 

\--

Unfortunately that escape, lost Tommy his mother and...


	6. Good to be home

Suz picks up the cash from Ruby. She pulls out her phone, and she places an order. She knows Ruby went back, to confront Tommy.

 

\--

Instead of pushing Ruby, Suz is going to wait for Ruby.

 

\----

Suz watched Ruby struggle when Tommy left. The pair were really close, and Ruby really cared for his mom. Without his help, her care was too overwhelming.

 

-

Working the diner and caring, for Tommy's sick mother. Was too much for Ruby. Jane gave Ruby time off from the diner. Suz picked up Ruby's tables, and shared her tips meant for Ruby.

 

-

Suz offered to help Ruby, but Ruby was too damn stubborn.

 

\----

Things worked out a little better for Suz. She went back to working over the phone. But now she gets to do it from her home. The pay is decent, the hours always change, and her co-worker (her cat) hogs the bed all day.

 

\--

Suz maintained a friendship with Chris. They started dating after two years. But it hasn't progressed beyond that. Due to Chris' job and he's always traveling.

 

-

Chris visits on his days off, he adopted two more dogs, and he often brings them with.

 

\--

Suz really loves Chris, their relationship is fun and it's sweet. They tease each other often, they're always cracking jokes, and the sex...

 

-

Chris often brings up the idea, that he and Suz should move in together. Suz always debate about the idea. Only because, moving is such a hassle.

 

\----

Suz sits on the couch and she debates about looking up some vto.

 

\--

The front door opens as someone enters the house.

 

-

"Marko." Suz calls out.

 

"Polo." Chris smiles entering the living room.

 

"Hey!" Suz smiles happily.

 

"I missed you." Chris says, as he walks over to Suz.

 

"No dogs?" Suz asks.

 

"I haven't been home yet." Chris shrugs.

 

"Oh." Suz nods.

 

-

Chris kisses Suz.

 

-

Suz hums as she returns the kiss.

 

\--

"How was work?" Suz asks.

 

"Exhausting." Chris sighs, as he lies beside Suz.

 

-

Suz giggles as she runs her fingers through Chris' hair.

 

-

"I'm so glad to be home with you." Chris sighs closing his eyes.

 

-

Suz smiles as Chris falls asleep.

 

-

"I'm glad you're home too." Suz whispers.

 

-

Suz gets comfortable, and she falls asleep with Chris.


	7. Crayon

The following morning, Tommy walks into the diner.

 

-

It's early in the morning, just before the lunch rush. A few early bird special couples, are sitting in the booths. So Tommy decides to sit at the counter.

 

\--

The counter is empty of guests. Except for a little girl, who is sitting on the end. Tommy sits with a stool between, him and the little girl at the counter.

 

\---

The little girl hums to herself. While she colors a kids menu.

 

-

Tommy picks up an adult menu, that's sitting on the counter.

 

\--

"Hi." The little girl greets a waitress.

 

-

Tommy doesn't bother looking up.

 

-

"Hey, your mom wants me to fix your hair." The waitress says to the little girl.

 

"Okay." The little girl answers.

 

-

The waitress quickly fixes the little girl's ponytail. Before she turns to Tommy to take his order.

 

\---

"Hi. What can I get you?" The waitress asks, holding her pad.

 

"Uh give me another minute." Tommy shrugs.

 

"Okay." The waitress nods, as she walks away.

 

-

Tommy sighs as his eyes scan the menu.

 

\--

The little girl starts humming again.

 

\---

Tommy gets lost staring at the menu. When he feels something, roll into his arm. Followed by something else, rolling off the counter.

 

-

A little finger pokes Tommy's arm.

 

-

Tommy looks to his right.

 

-

"Can you get my crayon please?" The little girl asks, leaning over the stool.

 

"Sure." Tommy nods, leaning down to retrieve the green crayon.

 

-

The little girl sits back on her stool, while she watches Tommy.

 

\--

Tommy grabs the blue crayon, which rolled to him as well. Then he hands them both to the little girl.

 

-

"Thank you." The little girl smiles sweetly.

 

-

Tommy stares at the little girl. Something about her looks familiar to him.

 

-

The little girl has deep blue eyes, light brown hair, and a familiar look about her.

 

\--

The little girl turns away, to start coloring again.

 

-

"Hey how old are you?" Tommy asks.

 

-

The little girl looks up at Tommy.

 

-

"How big are you?" Tommy asks again.

 

"This many." The little girl holds up four fingers.

 

\--

"Are you alone here?" Tommy asks, looking around the diner.

 

"My mommy's helping, my auntie do papers." The little girl shakes her head.

 

\--

"What's your mommy's name?" Tommy asks.

 

"I'm not 'upposed to say." The little girl shakes her head again.

 

\--

"Fair enough. What's your dad's name?" Tommy asks.

 

"I don't know him." The little girl frowns.

 

"Oh I'm sorry." Tommy sighs.

 

\---

The little girl looks down at her drawing. Then she looks up at Tommy, and she hands him the paper.

 

-

Tommy furrows his brow.

 

-

"You have it." The little girl smiles.

 

"Oh no-" Tommy starts to refuse.

 

-

The little girl pouts.

 

-

Tommy sighs, as he accepts the drawing.

 

-

The little girl smiles happily.

 

-

"Thanks." Tommy mumbles, smiling slightly.

 

\----

"Okay mini, time to go." A woman says, walking past the counter.

 

"Okay mommy." The little girl starts to climb off the stool.

 

-

Tommy helps the girl down.

 

-

"Thanks." The little girl smiles.

 

-

Tommy smiles as he studies the little girl's face.

 

\--

The woman comes back, and she takes the little girl's hand.

 

-

The little girl smiles up at her mom.

 

-

Tommy looks up at the woman. But she's already turned away from him.

 

-

The woman has long black hair. She also has a nice figure, considering.

 

\--

"Bye." The little girl waves at Tommy.

 

-

Tommy looks down and he waves.

 

-

"Mommy say goodbye to my friend." The little says, as she leaves.

 

-

The woman doesn't respond, she opens the diner door, and the pair leave.

 

-

Tommy wishes the woman, would've turned around.


	8. Weird

"Ready to order?" The waitress asks, as she returns.

 

"Who just left?" Tommy asks.

 

"I don't know." The waitress shrugs.

 

-

Tommy rolls his eyes as he turns away.

 

\--

"Jane's in the back." The waitress points.

 

-

Tommy looks back at the menu.

 

-

"Uh Suz stops occasionally, but we're not expecting her today. She helps out sometimes." The waitress continues.

 

-

Tommy doesn't care for the conversation.

 

-

"But Ruby was supposed to stop. She was going to help Jane with something." The waitress says. "So what can I get you?"

 

\--

"Ruby?" Tommy asks, looking at the waitress.

 

"Yeah do you know her?" The waitress asks.

 

"I used to." Tommy mumbles sadly.

 

\--

"She sometimes helps with the books. Or she'll waitress if it's busy." The waitress shrugs.

 

"She doesn't work her anymore?" Tommy asks.

 

"No... She quit eight years ago. Jane let's Suz and Ruby help though. They keep their tips, but pay gets split to the rest of us." The waitress explains.

 

"What does she do now?" Tommy asks.

 

"Look this isn't twenty questions. Are you going to order or not?" The waitress sighs.

 

-

Tommy looks away.

 

\--

"Look I don't know Ruby personally. But she obviously has a job." The waitress states. "She brings mini in here, when she isn't working. That's when she helps Jane."

 

"Mini?" Tommy asks, hearing that moments ago.

 

"Diana." The waitress nods.

 

-

Tommy looks at the waitress confused.

 

-

"That's Ruby's daughter. We call her mini, because she looks just like Ruby." The waitress explains.

 

-

Tommy gets up from the stool, and he rushes out of the diner.

 

-

"Weird." The waitress mumbles.


	9. Is that my-?

"Who were you talking to at the diner mini?" Ruby asks, holding her daughter's hand.

 

"I don't know. But he was nice." Diana smiles.

 

"What did he look like?" Ruby asks, as they walk up to their house.

 

"He had eyes like mine." Diana smiles.

 

"Did he?" Ruby asks.

 

"Uh-huh, and his lips were big." Diana pushes hers out.

 

"They were big?" Ruby laughs.

 

"Yeah, he was so big too. Like King Kong big!" Diana tries flexing her arms.

 

"Are you making that up?" Ruby laughs, as they reach the door.

 

"No." Diana shakes her head.

 

"Okay." Ruby shakes her head.

 

\---

"Ruby..." A male voice says.

 

-

Ruby drops her keys as she turns around.

 

-

Diana looks over her shoulder.

 

-

Tommy stands at the end of the walkway.

 

\--

"Mini go inside." Ruby scrambles to get her keys.

 

"That's him Mommy! That's my friend." Diana tugs on Ruby's shirt.

 

-

Tommy starts walking up to the door.

 

\--

Ruby struggles to get her key in the lock. She almost snaps her key in half.

 

-

"Mommy what's wrong?" Diana asks confused.

 

\--

Ruby gives up on the lock, she looks over her shoulder, and she picks Diana up.

 

-

Diana wraps her arms around Ruby's neck, her legs wrap around Ruby's waist, and Ruby's left arm sits under Diana's butt.

 

\--

"Stop!" Ruby snaps, pointing at Tommy.

 

-

Tommy holds up his hands, as he stops five feet from the door.

 

-

"Mommy." Diana whines.

 

-

Ruby's hand shake, her heart is heavy, and her eyes are filled with tears.

 

-

Tommy watches Diana, hoping she'll look at him.

 

\--

Diana picks up her head and she looks at Tommy.

 

-

Tommy feels like he's been kicked in the stomach.

 

\--

Ruby's lip trembles as she fights the tears.

 

-

"Is that my-?" Tommy asks, nodding at Diana.

 

-

Ruby looks at Diana, she kisses her daughter's face, and she rests her forehead against Diana's.

 

-

Tommy holds his breath.

 

-

"Yes." Ruby sniffles, looking at Tommy.

 

-

Tommy feels like he might vomit.

 

\--

"Mommy?" Diana says confused.

 

"Let's get you inside." Ruby says, as she tries the lock again.

 

\--

Tommy sits in the walkway, he's overwhelmed with this news.

 

-

Ruby gets the lock open, and she takes Diana inside.


	10. Making Diana

**_5 years ago Ruby._ **

 

**_\----_ **

Ruby gets home from another long shift. Her depression had gotten the better of her.

 

-

It was the anniversary of losing Ms. Riordan. Although Ruby wasn't that close to the woman. She was the only person, to sit with her as she died. That often weighed on Ruby's heart.

 

\--

Tommy was off in the Marines, and Ruby hasn't seen him in 3 years. Before he left Ruby got close to him... Enough to have feelings for the scrawny kid.

 

\---

Ruby looks up at her door, as she walks towards it. She stops in her tracks, thinking her eyes deceive her.

 

-

"Ruby?" A man steps off Ruby's porch.

 

\--

His voice sounds familiar, but his body doesn't. Ruby can't see his face from the setting sun's shadow.

 

\--

"Who-?" Ruby furrows her brow.

 

"It's Tommy, Ruby." The man steps into the light.

 

-

Ruby gasps as she covers her mouth, her eyes fill with tears, and her knees buckle.

 

-

Tommy runs up to Ruby, and he catches her.

 

\---

"Whoa." Tommy smiles, as he helps Ruby stand.

 

"Tommy?" Ruby asks, cupping his face.

 

"Not so scrawny anymore." Tommy smiles.

 

"Oh my God!" Ruby laughs, tears rolling down her face.

 

-

Tommy wipes the tears away.

 

\--

"What-? What are you doing-?" Ruby tries to asks, shaking her head.

 

"We got a free pass, just for a day or two." Tommy shrugs.

 

"And you came here?" Ruby asks, making a face.

 

-

Tommy chuckles.

 

-

"You could be with a prostitute or something. Why would you-?" Ruby teases, with a giggle.

 

"I only think about you Ruby." Tommy admits.

 

"What a line." Ruby groans.

 

-

Tommy laughs.

 

-

Ruby giggles.

 

\--

Tommy leans towards Ruby, his eyes on her lips.

 

-

Ruby closes her eyes, as she meets Tommy halfway.

 

-

Tommy tightens his arms around Ruby as he kisses her, for the first time.

 

-

Ruby wraps her arms around Tommy's shoulders. She hungrily returns the kiss.

 

\--

Tommy pulls away, his eyes blown with lust, and he licks his lips.

 

-

"Your door locked?" Tommy asks, breathing heavily.

 

-

Ruby nods, as she holds up her keys.

 

\---

Tommy takes the keys with one hand, he grabs Ruby's hand with the other, and he walks them to the door.

 

-

Ruby hangs on Tommy's arm as he unlocks the door.

 

\--

Tommy opens the door, he picks Ruby up in his arms, and he carries her inside.

 

-

Ruby giggles as she kicks the door shut.

 

-

"Bedroom?" Tommy asks.

 

"Upstairs." Ruby giggles.


	11. Monster

**_Current day._ **

 

**_\----_ **

Ruby steps outside, and Tommy stands up to face her.

 

\--

"Why did you follow us?" Ruby asks, walking up to Tommy.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asks, facing Ruby.

 

"Are you serious?" Ruby scoffs.

 

"I have a right to know!" Tommy raises his voice.

 

"You had a right!" Ruby snaps.

 

-

Tommy stares down at Ruby.

 

-

"When I woke up that next morning. You had taken off! No note, no call... No nothing!" Ruby harshly pokes Tommy's chest with her finger. "How was I supposed to tell you? How could I tell you, I was pregnant a week later?"

 

\--

"Is she-?" Tommy starts to ask.

 

"How dare you!" Ruby gasps.

 

-

Tommy looks down.

 

-

"I never slept with anyone else. I never slept with anyone, before or after you!" Ruby says angrily. "You were the only one."

 

-

Tommy looks at Ruby surprised.

 

\--

"I don't get close to people, so they can't hurt me." Ruby looks away.

 

"Ruby." Tommy reaches for her.

 

"Don't!" Ruby steps back.

 

-

Tommy drops his hand.

 

\--

"You're the only man I love." Ruby mumbles.

 

-

Tommy sighs.

 

\---

"She doesn't know anything about you." Ruby looks at Tommy's feet.

 

"Ruby she's my-" Tommy gets annoyed.

 

"She isn't your anything!" Ruby snaps angrily.

 

-

Tommy steps back surprised.

 

-

"It takes a real man to be a father!" Ruby squares up to Tommy.

 

-

Tommy tries not to smile amused. Ruby's only two inches shorter than him. But he's more muscular than she is.

 

-

"You ran off pal! You got scared! You always get scared, so run!" Ruby says angrily.

 

-

Tommy sighs.

 

-

"Now leave. I already told you, I don't want-" Ruby starts to walk away.

 

\--

"Ruby I still-" Tommy grabs her arm.

 

"Don't touch me!" Ruby snaps, trying to pull her arm away.

 

"Ruby you need to-" Tommy tries to reason.

 

"I don't need to do anything for you!" Ruby says angrily.

 

\---

Ruby tries shoving Tommy back.

 

-

Tommy pushes Ruby's hand away.

 

-

Ruby gets annoyed, as she struggles to get free.

 

-

"Mommy!" Diana yells, running out the door.

 

"Mini!" Ruby gasps.

 

-

Tommy let's Ruby's arm go, as Diana runs to save her mother.

 

\--

Ruby picks Diana up in her arms.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Diana asks, her face wet with tears.

 

-

Tommy's heart sinks.

 

-

"What's wrong mini?" Ruby asks, drying her daughter's face.

 

"He was hurting you." Diana blubbers.

 

\--

Tommy's face turns pale. The side of himself, he never wanted to be. This little girl just saw. Thoughts of seeing his mother, like that come flooding back.

 

\--

"No mini he wasn't." Ruby kisses her daughter's face.

 

"You sure?" Diana asks, sniffling.

 

"I'm sure." Ruby nods.

 

-

Tommy feels sick. Diana sees him as a monster.

 

\--

Ruby looks at Tommy.

 

-

"Ruby I'm sorry." Tommy's eyes fill with tears.

 

"I wanted you to meet her. I wanted so much with you." Ruby shakes her head.

 

-

Tommy looks at Diana.

 

-

Diana hides her face in Ruby's hair.

 

-

"Please give us up. That's all you seem to want. Since you keep leaving me." Ruby walks towards the house.

 

-

Tommy watches as the future he missed out on. Disappears inside Ruby's home.


	12. 911 Suz

"So what do you think, about moving in together?" Chris asks, as he and Suz lie in bed.

 

-

Suz hums as she smiles.

 

-

Chris hums as he mocks Suz.

 

\--

"I think it's about time." Suz smiles, rolling onto her side.

 

"Yeah?" Chris smiles.

 

"Mhm." Suz giggles.

 

"Music to my ears." Chris smiles as he kisses Suz.

 

-

Suz returns the kiss.

 

\--

"So where should we live?" Chris asks.

 

"Well I'm used to this part of down." Suz looks up at the ceiling.

 

"And I'm used to throw other part of town." Chris nods.

 

"We find somewhere in the middle?" Suz shrugs, looking at Chris.

 

"Somewhere by Ruby?" Chris asks.

 

"That's an idea." Suz says happily.

 

-

Chris chuckles.

 

-

"You're such a smart man." Suz giggles, leaning towards Chris.

 

"I am huh?" Chris chuckles, leaning towards Suz.

 

"So smart." Suz kisses Chris.

 

-

Chris hums as he returns Suz's kiss.

 

-

Suz giggles against Chris' lips.

 

\---

Suz's phone starts to ring.

 

-

"God damn!" Suz says annoyed, as she pulls away.

 

-

Chris sighs.

 

-

Suz reaches for her phone on her nightstand.

 

\--

"Who is it?" Chris asks, as he stretches.

 

"Ruby." Suz says, as she answers the phone.

 

-

Chris nods to himself.

 

\---

"Wait... Ruby what do you mean?" Suz asks.

 

-

Chris looks at Suz.

 

-

"Ruby take a breath. What's wrong?" Suz asks, as she sits up.

 

-

Chris furrows his brow.

 

-

"Ruby- Ruby- Ruby!" Suz tries calming her down.

 

-

Chris sits up on his elbows.

 

-

"I'll be right over." Suz hangs up.

 

\--

"What's wrong?" Chris asks, as Suz gets out of bed.

 

"Ruby's-" Suz hesitates.

 

"Ruby's what?" Chris asks.

 

"I guess the father of Diana. Showed up again, and he's scared Diana." Suz shakes her head.

 

"Scared her how?" Chris asks, getting out of bed.

 

"He grabbed Ruby's arm while they fought. Diana saw from a window in the house. She got scared and she won't stop crying." Suz explains as, she gets dressed.

 

"Do you need help?" Chris asks.

 

"No. He's gone, Ruby just wants me to hold Diana and talk." Suz shakes her head. "Thank you though."

 

"Text me, I want to know you're okay. Keep me updated on Diana and Ruby too." Chris insists.

 

"I will." Suz kisses Chris.

 

-

Chris returns the kiss.


End file.
